<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oneshots by Spaarkss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348967">Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaarkss/pseuds/Spaarkss'>Spaarkss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaarkss/pseuds/Spaarkss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a oneshot - hasnt been edited and is a complete first draft, so hopefully its decent. I made sure to keep it short and sweet :) the point of these is to gain feedback, and others input, so PLEASE if theres anything u see that u like, or dislike, lmk in the comments! Im very open minded and encourage u guys to give constructive criticism :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Constellations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Twitter: @LexaPlatt</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dream and George; on a beach; idk love stuff lmao. Inspo towards the end is from the one and only, Call Me By Your Name. If ur new, hi! Im Lexa, I write sometimes. This is a one shot, and I dont normally do those, but if u did enjoy please take a look at my MUCH longer work in progress, 'Silent'.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just when I had been caught off guard staring out into the ocean he grabbed my wrist and yanked it gently, shooting me behind him as he ran towards the incoming waves.</p><p>“Dream!” I yelled as our feet hit the water, giggling at his goofiness [an: I kinda hate the word goofy but well go with it lmao]. This is the safest I've felt in ages, and it's all because of him. I’d let him take me anywhere even if it meant I’d never come back.</p><p>“Come here, come here!” He persuaded, “Just trust me”</p><p>I laughed at that. , you own my heart and hold it in your hands wherever you go, the only thing I know how to do is trust you.</p><p>He dragged me into the water, stopping as it reached up to right above our ankles. He looked at me. Those eyes. Nothing in the world had ever struck me so hard in my life. Something about them since day 1 had always held a beauty, an emotion I’d never seen in anyone before - something so foreign, so alien that it held just the perfect amount of mystery and enchantment in them. It was a gift from the universe, truly. I could get lost looking into those piercing, evergreen eyes for all eternity, and not an ounce of regret, hesitation, or guilt would strike within me.</p><p>And when I thought I couldn’t melt looking into his soul anymore, he smiled. And that smile. Nothing, not the sunset, not the waves, not even the stars could beam a more alluring, more starstruck sight in the world.<br/>
When Im with you, all my worries, all my stress goes away. Because with you, there isn’t a thing in the world that matters anymore. There’s not a thing left in the world to lose. I’m with all I could ever want, and all I could ever ask for, and more.</p><p>I’m lovesick, I thought, absolutely head over heels for this son of a bitch. From the moment I’d met you, you lit up my entire world, and the only response my body could give was to plummet itself into a void of no return, the only thing with the ability to catch me and bring me back to ground being you, Dream. But not a thing in the world I would change if it meant one more moment with you, my love.</p><p>“You look beautiful tonight,” he spoke. Never once in my life have I ever met such an angel, such a gift. I never knew what he saw in me - the way he took my hand, diving head first into any obstacle, the only thing essential to his confidence being me. I could never find out - the way he looked back at me with copious amounts of lust, of desire, of my very own reflection. The way you could see his cheeks blush a velvet red when his heart would flutter. I don’t know why my life had become this perfect, the dream everyone wished for. I didn’t even wish for it. But now I know I couldn’t live without it, without him.</p><p>I fluster and giggle at his compliment. Even after months of loving this angel with all I have to offer, the littlest things he does or says gets me going, my knees going weak, vision blurring a bit. My minds gone hazy, your my drug, Dream. I addicted to the way you make me feel. To the way you make me happy. To the way you make me calm. To the way you make me feel as if there isn’t even a ground to stand on anymore, but yet just us two beings and the wind. And the waves. The gentle waves rippling away our every worry, our every problem. I want to do this everyday, to be here with you, and only you, and nothing else.</p><p>We just stood there, both leaned into each others arms, each other’s body’s, lost in each others eyes.<br/>
[an: *they kiss, ive never had a first kiss so, idk just, m w a h I guess lmao. Ill figure out how to write that later honestly - again this is a one shot draft and I’m don’t want to stress about making this perfect so, continue :)*]</p><p>He looked up to the stars, “I love this, George,” he spoke, so borderline of a whisper if it werent just me, him, and the world, I probably would’ve missed it. His eyes were fixated on the constellations above us, covering us, surrounding us.</p><p>I looked up to the stars as he did, “love what,” I whispered back.</p><p>“Everything.” He looked at me, eyes shimmering in the dappled moonlight.</p><p>Me, him, and the stars. That’s what this was. We had found the stars, you and I, and this is given only once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Plane (halfway done)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they're on a plane. dream POV. its gonna be more comedic and like a free write then anything so don't expect to be blown away. like at all lmfao. Theres gonna be 3 versions of this with different character dynamics each time. They're all platonic and not ships so, yea lol.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another one shot - im just going to add on chapters to this book so I dont clog my profile. Im halfway done with this and haven't even gotten to the good part, but Im done working on it tonight and promised u guys content so here it is. Ill complete more of it tm and update when I do so :)) as always, (even tho its harder this time with only half a story) if u have any feedback, suggestions, or even recommendations for me to add or incorporate into this piece lmk!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ive always hated flying. The early morning start, - or at least early start, the suns not even high enough to consider it a morning yet - the double, triple, quadruple check to make sure you’ve packed absolutely everything and more, up to the point where you end up packing the toaster and its instruction pamphlet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just in case it MAY come in handy, of course. You never know.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The crowded lines when you finally arrive to the airport, and the lines at baggage, and the lines during boarding. The entire process of it all is so exhausting. And after all this waiting, and siting, and waiting, and standing, and walking, walking until my knees go weak and feet go limp, I finally get to take my first, relaxed breath of the now morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun rose not too long ago, and is now beaming a solid, glowing starlight into my face, make my sun kissed, tan skin and freckles shimmer brighter than ever. My disheveled, dirty blond curls gently falling right into place, framing my face. [wavy length.. what a guy]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boarding all passengers in the main cabin now!” A female shouts over the intercom. I grab my luggage, a suitcase and a backpack, and get up beginning to stretch my limbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My legs feel like jello, struggling to keep me up straight as I stand. My minds a little hazy, vision slightly blurry. The only thing I can look forward to right now is finally slumming in my cushioned seat next to the window, and drifting off into the deepest sleep possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stumble into line and onto the plane. Everything about this experience is irritating me. The way the air stiffens into a stuffy, deafening silence, the way people keep piling on, shoving their belongings into the compartments at full force. I put away my luggage and get into my seat. Finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I buckle my seatbelt, shuffle a pillow around my neck, pop in my headphones, and let soft melodies consume my head. It’s refreshing, like a weight on my entire body has been lifted, and Ive been reborn into a fresh, new silhouette of myself. I love it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as everything rhythmically fell into place, I’m interrupted by a young, lean man shuffling his way into the seat next to mine. He looks just as exhausted as I am. His short brown hair ruffled into a fluffy mess, eyes half lidded and glossy from being so tired, his nose, peaking and blushed a light pink, along with his cheeks, who speckled a few freckles. He caught my eye though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over at me for a second, seeing my staring at him out of interest, and flashed a quick smile. Pearly white teeth. Nice. I flash one back. This will be nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And soon enough, the last passenger of our row stumbles in. A petite old woman seats herself next to the young man. She sets herself up to sleep, and as soon as she slips a sleep mask over her face, I know shell be out for the rest of the flight, I’m sure of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the main cabin, along with the rest of the plane, is filled with passengers. [an: COVID isn’t in this lmao I just realized this seem so fantastical pre pandemic. smh where ur masks guys please] Ive been shifting in my seat every now and then for the past 10 minutes now, resting my head on my arm, then my pillow, then back to my arm. At this point I’m just hoping Ill be able to rest, considering all of a sudden sleep is foreign to my body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shut my eyes in a weak attempt to knock myself out again, only this time I’m woken up by a lightweight figure nudging slowly into my arm. My head perks up, and to my surprise, the young man beside me has managed to turn me into his pillow. I don’t mind him, but I’m sure that I wont get any rest now with him leaning against me. I do one of those annoyingly dramatic exhales, despite knowing it wont do anything beneficial for me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of coffee and vanilla slowly makes its way towards me, and at this point everything irritates me - even the sun beside me, to think at one point it was all I was longing for. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but sleep sounds cuter. How do I get this pretty mother- off of me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>main twt: @LexaPlatt<br/>writing twt: @Spaarkssss (priv and must be moots on 2nd acc first - in bio)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Crimson Petals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idek</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okk so this is quite literally a Global Project I had to do?? Its a poem, but idk how it turned into me making it a oneshot. I turned it in like this too LMAO so lets hope my teacher doesnt think im not okay or something. Enjoy i guess? Idk ill have more content sometime this week </p>
<p>Twt: @Spaarkssss - follow for updates and lmk what u think? Lmfao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crimson beside me was always the first, and only thing I focused on as my eyes fluttered open</p>
<p>Each morning, it held its gracious, delicate figure</p>
<p>Each petal blushing that furious shade from stem to tip</p>
<p>It was breathtaking, mesmerizing even, even after the its 100th time of being my early morning sight</p>
<p>Nothing could make me want to submit to yet worship at the same time more</p>
<p>I admired its crimson</p>
<p>Until it’s petals weren’t the only crimson in my life</p>
<p>The beauty only it’s enchanting figure held had spurred into the world </p>
<p>Turning it into crimson wasteland </p>
<p>And with every failed attempt to a cure</p>
<p>A petal would fade to grey</p>
<p>Every 100 deaths </p>
<p>A petal would decay </p>
<p>Another loved one lost </p>
<p>The more crimson filled the world </p>
<p>¼ of Europe has met their fate </p>
<p>And I begin to praise the rose in all its glory</p>
<p>Cupping with both hands</p>
<p>Worshiping it with all I have and transmitting my last hopes </p>
<p>But the petals still fade </p>
<p>And when I turn to the world </p>
<p>Another 1000 deaths have been sought for </p>
<p>A tear rolls down my cheeks </p>
<p>As the enchanting crimson that had once stunned me in all its beauty</p>
<p>Had consumed my world as it dangled by a thread </p>
<p>The last petal drifts to a floor </p>
<p>Abundantly saying it’s last salutations </p>
<p>And the deaths have totaled to a solid ⅓ before I can process it </p>
<p>Suddenly the world is grey</p>
<p>No crimson to be seen </p>
<p>And a world that once held a promise buried beneath that furious shade </p>
<p>One so fierce it set the world ablaze with just its glory </p>
<p>Had washed to a colorless field </p>
<p>Without a trace to its origins</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>